Flywheels are used in centrifugal pumps to mechanically store potential energy during operation of the pump, which energy may be utilized to maintain rotation of the pump in the event of loss of motive power. In nuclear reactors, this technology helps to maintain coolant circulation through the reactor core.
Exemplary flywheels for use in reactor coolant pumps are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,430 and 5,165,305, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
A need, however, exists for an improved reactor coolant pump flywheel.